The invention relates to an electronic flash apparatus having a flash tube which is disposed inside a reflector, having a storage capacitor which can be discharged via the flash tube, having a d.c. voltage converter which is fed by a d.c. voltage source, preferably a battery, and by means of which the storage capacitor can be recharged to its operating voltage following each discharge, and having a control circuit which turns the d.c. voltage converter on or off as a function of the voltage at the storage capacitor.
These kinds of electronic flash apparatuses are known from, for example, DE-PS 11 70 070. The control circuit of this document always switches the d.c. voltage converter on when the voltage at the storage capacitor falls below a specific minimum voltage. If the photographer triggers several flashes in quick succession, it can occur that heatsensitive parts of the electronic flash apparatus, for example the reflector and its front optical disks or elements are damaged by the heat released by the flash tube, particularly in modern electronic flash apparatuses having a high guide number and/or having a zoom reflector, in which the distance between the flash tube and the optical elements is very small.